Best Day Ever
"Best Day Ever" is the seventeenth episode of RWBY, and the first episode of Volume 2. It was first shown during the first day of the fourth RTX on July 4th, 2014, and premiered online on July 24th, 2014. Summary In Vale, the owner of From Dust Till Dawn is seen reopening his store after the repairs are finished, following the recent robbery in "Ruby Rose". While lowering himself down the ladder he used to put up the opening sign, he falls and is helped up by Emerald Sustrai. She shows him an address, inquiring as to where it is, stating that she is "not really from around here". After getting the directions, she heads off only to be stopped by Mercury Black, who accuses her of being lost. After some banter where it is revealed that Emerald stole someone's wallet, the two begin walking to their destination while talking about their opposing feelings about the City of Vale. They soon arrive at Tukson's Book Trade, where they meet the owner, Tukson, after they ring the bell. Emerald asks Tukson if he has certain books for sale and then turns the conversation to a more threatening tone. While Mercury dims the store's windows, Emerald explains that the White Fang would not be happy to hear that Tukson is planning to leave. Tukson attempts to fight back by extending his claws and leaping at them from his desk. However Emerald dodges his attack and Mercury lands a kick and fires his weapon while Tukson is helpless in mid-air. The scene then cuts to Mercury and Emerald leaving the store, with Mercury taking a comic, stating that he likes the pictures. Meanwhile, at Beacon Academy, Ruby Rose meets with her team in the dining hall and talks to her team about how they should spend the last day of their break before the second semester starts. Meanwhile, Nora Valkyrie keeps flinging food at Yang Xiao Long, who happily eats it. As Ruby continues her speech, Yang and Nora's food fight becomes more intense until Weiss Schnee ends up getting hit in the face with a pie. Outside the hall, Sun Wukong is talking to Neptune Vasilias about keeping his cool for when he meets Sun's new friends. He also lets slip that Blake Belladonna is a Faunus and asks Neptune to keep it a secret. They enter the dining hall to find all the other students running outside out of fear of being involved in a massive food fight between Team RWBY and Team JNPR. After the fight is over Sun shows great enjoyment at seeing the event, but Neptune is covered in grape soda and appears very unhappy. Glynda Goodwitch then bursts through the doors and uses her Semblance to return everything back to normal, with Yang falling back into the room soon after. Glynda is obviously frustrated at the group, but Ozpin allows the participants to get away with it, stating that he wants them to enjoy their youth while it lasts. That night, Emerald and Mercury return to Roman Torchwick's hideout at an abandoned warehouse after their mission in Vale. Roman steals the paper with the book store's address from Emerald's pocket and questions the two about it, and they argue with him. Right as Roman begins to threaten them, he is stopped by Cinder Fall, who criticizes him, Mercury, and Emerald; Roman for not taking care of Tukson sooner and the other two for disobeying her order to keep their hands clean while in Vale. Cinder returns her attention to Roman, who in turn, explains that his hands have been full with stealing Dust. When Mercury calls him a common thief, Roman counters with the fact that he has the entire town scared, and that he would be able to do better if he knew what Cinder's plans were. However Cinder refuses to tell Roman of her future plans, only mentioning that they are finished stealing Dust and are moving to the second phase of her plan. She tells Roman to have the White Fang move the Dust to another location before leaving with Emerald and Mercury. Transcript }} Characters *Roman Torchwick *Ozpin *Glynda Goodwitch *Cinder Fall *Tukson *Shopkeep }} Trivia *Originally, the RWBY crew considered including a shot after Mercury and Emerald leave Tukson's store, wherein the audience is given a view of Tukson's blood spattered on a wall inside the store.[http://youtu.be/yQUfZLCMaOc?t=30m7s RWBY AfterBuzz World of Remnant 1 & Episode 5] *Ruby, when explaining her plans to have the best day ever, references famous statements made by figures in American history. **Her speech, "Four score and seven minutes ago", starts similarly to Abraham Lincoln's Gettysburg Address, "Four score and seven years ago..". ***This line also references the movie Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, as in the movie, Abraham Lincoln says "four score and seven minutes ago" towards the end of the film. **When Weiss accuses Ruby of stealing her binder, Ruby says that she is not a crook; a statement made by Richard Nixon. **She also referenced Martin Luther King, Jr.'s "I Have a Dream" speech. *Nora's boo at Yang's pun is a reference to how people respond to the puns made by Barbara Dunkelman, often getting groans and boos from others. *Right before the food fight, Ruby points at Team JNPR the same way Phoenix Wright does from the Ace Attorney series whenever he performs an objection. *Nora saying "Off with their heads" is a reference to the Queen from Alice in Wonderland. *During the food fight scene, several of the vending machines used in the barricade, as well as many of the cans flung about, have "People Like Grapes" printed on their front. This is a reference to a famous quote by Gavin Free, which is also used on a popular Rooster Teeth shirt. **Other food products include "Dr. Piper" (likely a reference to Dr. Pepper, as well as a likely reference to Peter Piper), "Ol' King Cold" (a reference to Old King Cole), and a milk carton called "Udder Satisfaction". *When Ren strikes the tables after getting tripped up by Weiss' ketchup puddle, a bowling pin sound can be heard when he makes impact. This noise was first used in the episode "Black and White" when Penny Polendina knocks down a group of White Fang members. *The last few seconds of the score from the food fight sequence are used as the outro for several Rooster Teeth animated shows. *This episode contains many references to Rooster Teeth's other popular show, Red vs. Blue. **When Emerald and Mercury return to the White Fang hideout, Emerald refers to Tukson as a rat. Mercury corrects her and calls him a cat, causing Emerald to question if he was like a puma. This is a reference to the second episode of Red vs. Blue, when the Reds obtain a Warthog and Grif says it looks like a puma. **When Mercury and Emerald walk into Tukson's Book Trade, Tukson can be heard humming Red vs. Blue's theme, Blood Gulch Blues. **Yang's flying through the roof and falling down when the action is done is a reference to the Red vs. Blue episode "My House, From Here". Caboose steps on a landmine, causing him to fly high and not reappear until later. **Roman's description of himself as a professional echoes a similar statement made by Locus, who is also voiced by Gray G. Haddock. *The first book Emerald asks Tukson about is "The Thief and the Butcher", a title that coincides with the roles of Emerald and Mercury respectively. *The events of "Best Day Ever" are re-told in Chapter 9 of RWBY: The Official Manga. See Also *Battle Pages **Mercury and Emerald vs. Tukson **Team RWBY vs. Team JNPR *Commentaries **Directors Commentary *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V2 01 00007.png|I will literally pay you to shut up! V2 01 00010.png|Emerald and Mercury enter the bookshop. V2 01 00021.png|This can't end well. V2 01 00022.png|I'm Innocent! V2 01 00029.png|I'm Queen of the Castle! V2 01 00030.png|"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS!" V2 01 00032.png|Team RWBY ready for battle. V2 01 00046.png|"Weiss! Don't leave me!" V2 01 00058.png|Glynda repairs the damage. V2 01 00062.png|"Let them have their fun." V2 01 00068.png|"Our enemies are gathering!" V2 01 00069.png|Emerald with Roman's lighter. Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2